


Unforgettable

by cataract_chalcedony



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataract_chalcedony/pseuds/cataract_chalcedony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best things aren't the most famous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU and Kris is not an Idol.  
> It is very short and It is my first fanfiction here, but not on Asianfanfics

Soft black hair pulled into an elegant bun of onyx ringlet curls and small flowers, baby's breath to be more specific. A deep red lace dress, cut loosely to the knee, flowed around her, her soft brown eyes highlighted with only the softest touch of make up and she let out a small giggle. Ah to be young and full of life, a gala she was attending to be the reason for her formal attire, a charity event for small children and such. Jun Mi. The personification of inexperienced aspects, at twenty-two she still had not found that one man she'd sleep with. She was not innocent to say the least but more selective with her choices. 

She watched the people, old wealthy prospectors dance to soft music and the room was all but elegant, and it was a world outside of her own. She too another sip of wine, enjoying the chilly early March air and the soft sound of Unforgettable by Nat King Cole playing. She stepped out onto the balcony, soft flurries of snow falling into her hair. Jun Mi breathed a quiet sigh her breath coming in wisps. 

"Would you like another glass?" A deep voice asked her. She turned and rested her elbows on the balcony a small smile on her lips. He was handsome, the waiter and she had been staring at him all night. His name was Kris she believed. None the less Jun Mi shook her head. 

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you." She replied softly, his hair was short, a Carmel blonde almost. Kris smiled and walked to her. 

"Aren't you cold?" He asked her and Jun Mi chuckled, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the large ballroom, she spoke no words and her heels clicked against the marble floor. This was a fairly large establishment, a quiet mansion that she was sure Kris was familiar with. Opening a bedroom door she was met with soft candles lit and she could still hear the music downstairs. Kris smiled at her, large and bright, a bit coy as well. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her shoulder, his hands sliding around to her hips and pulling her back against him, Jun Mi sighed softly, her hands drawing back to play with his hair. Kris lead her forward and turned her lifting her into his lap, he kissed her softly, lips moving in a samba against hers while she began undoing the buttons of his vest gingerly. Jun Mi figured he was showing restraint; his hands were too large to not be a bit rough to a lover. Either way she slipped his vest off and worked on his shirt, she kicked her shoes off and he began unzipping the back of her dress, while another hand pulled at the pins in her hair, so a curtain of black glossy curls enveloped the couple. 

"What is your name?" He asked her and she chuckled. Moving her lips to his ear she spoke. 

"Jun Mi." Her breath his ear and he shuddered. His hands roamed her back and he made quick work of her bra, Jun Mi was turned onto her back then, lips hot and warm wrapping around her, she knew his name and he knew it too. Nametags are a wonderful thing, hands wandering about her hips and torso, Jun Mi whimpered. Kris pulled away his eyes light with amusement but darker with lust. She ran her hands through his hair once more and he quickly slipped of his dress pants and boxers, flushing Jun Mi turned her head away and he laughed lightly. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a tin packet. Jun Mi did not want to protest or freak out so she calmly let him work her over, just to the point where she'd be more comfortable. 

"Breath and relax." He whispered to her and slowly pushed into her, he kissed her temple moving slowly while she whimpered. It was a light set of pain that subsided quickly, she urged him faster, the sound of skin lightly hitting skin filling her ears. This continued for a short while, her heart pounding as she came, he soon followed suit and pulled out of her, discarding the condom he wrapped his arm around her and kept her close. Drifting in and out of a sated sleep.


End file.
